


The Act Struck a Spark

by luckie_dee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date night with Kurt and Blaine set about 2 weeks after TFT. Written because I was in a creative funk and one of my friends suggested a smutty one shot to bust out of it. Title from "Simple Song" by the Shins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act Struck a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal October 2012.
> 
> Warning for consensual sexual activity between a couple where one character is a minor (17). No hard kinks. Spoilers through 3.05/The First Time.

By the time they're about half an hour in, it becomes rapidly apparent that Blaine isn't paying much attention to the movie anymore.  
  
They're spooned together on the sofa at Kurt's house, the flickering of the screen the only illumination in the dark room. It's a tight fit, but Blaine is pressed snugly into the back of the couch, and Kurt's scrunched down a little on the pillow so that Blaine can see the television over his head. They're blissfully alone for hours thanks to some largely-innocent deception and subterfuge – which, Kurt reflects, they would have never have gotten away with if any of their parents had known what had transpired over the past couple of weeks. He's far from caring as he snuggles down further into the cushions and tightens his arm where it's draped over Blaine's, which is loosely grasping his stomach. Somehow, his other arm has ended looped up across his own chest, the hinge of his wrist bent over the place where his neck meets his shoulder, his fingers drooping against the nape.  
  
Which, as it turns out, puts them in range of Blaine's mouth.  
  
Blaine doesn't wait long to take advantage of it, dipping his head to press a soft, slightly damp kiss to the backs of Kurt's fingers. Kurt smiles and lets out a happy sigh, but Blaine leaves his lips there – loose and slightly open against Kurt's skin, his breath warm. Then he's shifting, moving toward the outside of Kurt's hand, slowly trailing kisses over his knuckles towards his pinky. The soft, wet sounds of his mouth are close and impossible to ignore.  
  
Kurt wants to be affronted. In his opinion,  _Amelie_ is not a movie that should be ignored, and Blaine takes Spanish, not French, so he'll miss a lot if he's not reading the subtitles. His concerns evaporate when Blaine reaches the farthest edge of his hand, and instead of stopping there, uses his lips and teeth to unwind the loose curl of Kurt's little finger, biting gently and briefly around the nail before letting it slip back out of his mouth. It punches the air out of Kurt's lungs and tenses his muscles, and suddenly, he's sweltering under their shared flannel blanket.  
  
Blaine stills, and Kurt moves at once to reassure, pressing his fingers back gently against the cushion of Blaine's lips. He feels the corner of them turn up as Blaine bumps his chin forward, and the tip of Kurt's ring finger slides far enough inside Blaine's mouth that he can feel where the wetness begins. Kurt's heart beats out an anxious rhythm, but Blaine just angles to bring the digit further in. He draws his tongue leisurely over the pad before dragging his lips back off, only to close them around the last knuckle of Kurt's middle finger.  
  
He spends more time there: cradling it with his tongue, which he rolls a bit before before licking over the tip, letting Kurt's fingernail drag over the rough surface. Kurt feels a last flicker against the very end of it, and then Blaine's releasing his finger with a kiss and an audible breath. He's less delicate with Kurt's pointer, fastening his lips below the first knuckle and thrusting with his tongue, forcing Kurt's finger up into the roof of his mouth. Kurt stays motionless on the couch, his eyes open, staring glazed and unseeing at the television, as Blaine lets out a breathy, contented noise that Kurt feels everywhere.  _Everywhere_.  
  
 _Okay_ , Kurt thinks.  _Okay_. If he's not really hard now, he will be in a matter of seconds, and from what he can tell, Blaine's well on his way too. And that's okay now, he reminds himself. It's been less than two weeks since they got off together for the first time ( _twice_ ), and less than a week since they got off together again, so that means that it's okay that he's  _more turned on than he's ever been in his entire life_. Because they can do it – where  _it_ could mean rocking together, close and naked and wonderful, or Blaine giving him a careful but enthusiastic blowjob – again. Or something different. Kurt's not exactly sure what he's ready for, but he's practically vibrating with nervous energy, and he knows it's  _something_.  
  
Which is why it surprises him that Blaine seems satisfied to squeeze his arm around Kurt's stomach and continue to work Kurt's hand over using lips and tongue and teeth. It's more exploratory than anything else: he fastens his mouth around Kurt's knuckles, sucks at his fingertips, runs his tongue in between them, but it's deliberate and almost lazy when it feels like it should be frantic.  _Kurt_ feels frantic. The skin of his hand is damp and it prickles every time Blaine exhales across it; his own breath shudders quietly out through his frozen-open mouth.  
  
It occurs to Kurt that he should  _do_ something, because really, all he's doing is lying there and letting his hand be... well. Fellated, basically. But then again, maybe it's okay – Blaine seems perfectly content. More than content, actually, because he's pulled himself snug against Kurt's back and his erection is insistent against the top of Kurt's ass. Kurt can't see him, of course, but he suddenly finds himself imagining the way Blaine's face had looked when he was going down on Kurt – all concentration and bliss – only with his mouth full of Kurt's fingers instead of his cock, and then Blaine squirms his hips a little against him, and it's all too much.  
  
He whispers, “Blaine.”  
  
“Hmmm?” Blaine rasps back, his lips pursing around the uneven row of Kurt's knuckles.  
  
Kurt pulls his hand away, and he ignores Blaine's disappointed noise in favor of wriggling around on the couch until he's on his back and he can pull Blaine over the top of his body. They come back together with an  _oof_ and a moan, and Kurt stares up at what he can see of Blaine's face in the dim room. His eyes are shocked and hungry, and his lips – when they descend forcefully onto Kurt's – are already swollen and pliant and warm.  
  
The kiss comes along with the desperation that Kurt had expected earlier. Blaine whimpers a little and presses Kurt down into the couch, teasing Kurt's lips apart with his tongue and then opening his mouth wide over them. Kurt answers back with fervor, spreading his legs a bit more to cradle Blaine just right between them, and his mind is spinning – he's exceptionally turned on, of course he is, but he's still surprised that  _Blaine_ is... is so excited from sucking off Kurt's fingers that he's rock hard and already rutting purposefully down against him, oh.  
  
“Hey,” Kurt says, pulling back from Blaine's mouth, only to have Blaine bury his face in his neck. “Oh. Hey –“ he tugs at the back of Blaine's sweater “– let's, um... get you out of some of these clothes first?”  
  
He's not thrilled that it comes out as a question and is still a little awkward to say, but at least it doesn't feel like his body is trying to light itself on fire to escape the embarrassment any more. Blaine certainly doesn't seem to mind. His voice is pitched low as he murmurs “definitely” and sucks one last kiss into Kurt's jaw before pushing himself up kneel between Kurt's thighs. He starts in on his cardigan buttons while Kurt struggles to get upright enough to shuck his own sweater. Blaine abandons his clothing to help, tugging it over Kurt's head before dropping his hands immediately to ruck Kurt's undershirt up.  
  
When it's gone, Blaine dips his head with a rough “ _yeah_ ” to start enthusiastically worrying the skin stretched over Kurt's collarbones. Kurt touches his back and thinks that he's starting to reconcile it: sweet, romantic Blaine and, well,  _passionate_ Blaine, and how they're really both manifestations of the same thing. It's not so scary anymore; instead, it's heady, and exciting, and secret. And right now, there's only one thing wrong with it.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt tries, and okay, that was mostly just a moan. “Blaine, honey.” He manages to get his hands between their bodies and run them inside of Blaine's cardigan, which is flopping open over his sides. “Play fair?”  
  
Blaine lifts his head and shoots him a look that manages to be mischievous despite how wanton he appears otherwise. “If you want.”  
  
“I want,” Kurt shoots back, and he relishes the way Blaine's eyes get a little bigger after he says it. He takes advantage of Blaine's surprise to slip the sweater off over his arms and undo the buttons at the collar of the shirt he's wearing underneath. Blaine yanks it up and over his head, which ruffles his hair just the tiniest bit. Kurt bites back a grin looking up at him, and Blaine gives him a quizzical smile in return.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“Nothing,” Kurt replies softly, running his hands up from where they've landed on Blaine's waist. He fans them out over Blaine's chest where his skin is warm and taut. Blaine gives a full body shudder when Kurt passes over his nipples, the mirth slipping off his face as he squirms and squeezes his eyes shut. Kurt keeps sliding his hands up, locking them behind Blaine's neck and trying to bring him back down.  
  
“Wait,” Blaine gasps. Kurt furrows his brow in confusion as Blaine leans back against his grip, but it's only to fumble with the button at his waist. “Is this okay?” he asks, already easing the zipper down.  
  
Kurt's eyes are locked on the triangle of dark gray that's revealed, and he can't seem to tear them away. “Um. Yes,” he gets out, quickly relocating his hands, sliding them down under the waistband of Blaine's pants, but above the warm cotton of his briefs. He squeezes his fingers into the flesh at the sides of Blaine's ass.  
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groans. He tries to wiggle the pants down, but he can't get very far, and he ends up pitching forward – partially against Kurt and partially against the back of the couch – as he works them off. Kurt helps as much as he can, but after a certain point, he's really just running his hands over Blaine's thighs and his ass. The fabric of his briefs is so dark that in the low light, Kurt can't see if there's already a wet spot on the front, but when he reaches out to touch, it's there.  
  
Blaine huffs out a noise, and Kurt's pretty sure that he's still kicking his pants off into the tangled blanket when he crashes his lips onto Kurt's again. Kurt tugs him back down, and it suddenly they're so much  _closer_. Before they'd started the movie, Kurt had changed into yoga pants for comfort, so there are really just a few thin layers left. They've been closer, of course, more naked, but Kurt thinks he  _likes_ this – not dragging it out, per se, but working up to it together. He's just not sure that either one of them has the stamina right now. Blaine especially, who's already back to thrusting his hips roughly against Kurt's, starting to whine in the back of his throat.  
  
Tucking one of his feet behind Blaine's knee, Kurt rolls his body up, kneading his hands into Blaine's ass encouragingly. The kiss is getting sloppier and sloppier, until it's not worth it any more, and Blaine breaks away to mouth at Kurt's chin, then his neck. They're getting carried away, maybe, when there's more that they could be doing, but Kurt can't bring himself to stop. He tilts his head back into the pillow, continuing to work his hands, and then, after a particularly fierce roll of Blaine's body, the tips of his fingers skate into the cleft of Blaine's ass.  
  
It's an accident, and Kurt freezes, but Blaine reacts like he's been shocked. He lets out a sharp, high-pitched noise and pitches backwards, driving Kurt's fingers a little farther in between his ass cheeks. Kurt gasps, and that's when Blaine stills too. Mostly. He's still squirming his hips, but it seems like he's trying not to. With a shaky breath, Kurt drags his fingers down minutely, and Blaine's entire body twitches.  
  
“...okay?” Kurt breathes, his heart ricocheting around his chest.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine bites out. He wiggles against Kurt's hand to reposition it and then pushes back the smallest bit more.  
  
“Okay,” Kurt repeats, not a question this time. He uses his free hand to pull on Blaine's hip, urging him forward again to where his cock is starting to mourn the loss of continued friction.  
  
Blaine takes the hint with gusto, rocking his hips hard, over and over. Kurt follows the movement with his hand, letting Blaine roll back against it, but not pushing any harder than that. He doesn't want Blaine to be uncomfortable, but just the gentle pressure there seems like it's spurring Blaine on more than anything they've done before. He's moving sharply, like he can't help but do anything else, and one of his hands is clenched into the pillow near to Kurt's head while the other is scrabbling hard over Kurt's side, then his shoulder, the blunt edges of his fingernails digging in a little. He's not even trying to kiss anymore, just panting into Kurt's neck.  
  
Kurt feels like he's wound as tight as a spring, coiled around Blaine with his legs and his arms. He's hot all over – which he knows he should be, but he's  _really hot_ , like he's about to melt inside his skin, and he knows that where his hand is and what it's (kind of sort of on its way to) doing aren't the least of the cause. His heels dig hard into the backs of Blaine's thighs, and he skims his other hand up Blaine's back, pressing in as he arches up with the rhythm of Blaine's body.  
  
They're letting go, Kurt realizes vaguely.  _He's_ letting go, and it's more than they have before, even if they are wearing both still wearing clothes. It's different somehow – maybe because it's rougher, maybe something else – and it doesn't take long before Blaine is keening loudly against Kurt's throat, Kurt's name and other words and just noises. His movements are quickly becoming jerky, and then he  _grinds_ down into Kurt's body, and then back onto Kurt's hand, and then down again. He makes a choked off noise, and Kurt can  _feel_ the pulse of his cock, even through the layers. It makes him snap his head back and his hips up, and with a quiet cry, he's gone.  
  
When Kurt opens his eyes again, Blaine is dead weight across his chest, but it's not uncomfortable yet. He sluggishly lifts his arms to rearrange them around Blaine's waist, and he squeezes them there more tightly when Blaine shifts to press a kiss to his sternum, where he's damp with sweat.  
  
“So...” Blaine starts, his voice muffled and gravelly.  
  
“So?” Kurt asks when he doesn't continue.  
  
“So I didn't even get you out of your pants,” Blaine says mournfully, running his hand down Kurt's side to thumb at his waistband.  
  
Kurt stifles a giggle. “Yes, well, the night is still young,” he replies, his own voice thin as his breathing evens out.  
  
“Kurt  _Hummel_ ,” Blaine teases, like that's the most scandalous thing that's happened so far that evening. He smacks a kiss against the base of Kurt's neck and then raises his head to look back at the movie. “What did I miss?”  
  
With a snort, Kurt squints toward the screen. “I... have no idea. We'll have to start it all over again.”  
  
“Ah. Okay,” Blaine says, and it's sweet how hard he tries to sound enthusiastic about the idea.  
  
“Some other time,” Kurt adds, grabbing the remote. “For now, I think we should take this to my room, don't you?” He gets one quick glimpse of Blaine's answering grin before he punches the power button and the room is plunged into darkness.


End file.
